This is Halloween
by reincarnatedwitch
Summary: "John there is no way, no way, that I am going to the Yard's Halloween party."  Except Sherlock can't get his own way all the time, and this time John's calling the shots.


**A/N: Happy Halloween! This is just a silly little oneshot i wrote as a fill over on the Sherlock bbc kinkmeme. Hope you enjoy - and have fun trick and treating and all that crazy halloween stuff :')**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own Sherlock... yet. **

**Be sure to leave me a review (Although, please, no flames)**

"John there is no way, no _way _that I am going to the Yard's Halloween party."

"Oh come on Sherlock! It's one day a year, and I bet you'll enjoy it in the end!" John sounded so hopeful that Sherlock almost felt bad denying him. Almost.

"No. I am not five years old, and neither are you! People should have grown out of this phase by infant school - let alone carry it on into adulthood."

"Well I'm not going on my own."

"You won't be on your own. Lestrade will be there, as will Sally and Anderson."

"Oh great, thanks. I won't go then." John announced with a resigned sigh, and proceeded to settle down into his armchair, and silently leaf through the paper.

Now that just wasn't fair. Sherlock could feel something settle cold and heavy in his chest, and he knew, that John knew _exactly _what he was doing. He glared at the back of John's blond head, trying and failing to override the guilty feeling in his chest. Stupid emotions.

"Fine! I'll come to your stupid party!" He shouted in exasperation. "But I am _not _dressing up!"

A few hours later, Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room with a look of absolute disgust on his face. He'd been manhandled into a long sleeved shirt and leggings, (Who knew John was that strong?), both frankly alarming shades of yellow, which John had gone on to paint black stripes around. When he'd been forced into a child's pair of sparkly wings and a hair band complete with antennae, he was pronounced finished.

"A bee, John, really?"

"I think you look quite presentable." John retorted, but he couldn't hide his giggles behind the palm of his hand. "Oh come on Sherlock, it's not that bad, you could at least attempt to smile"

Sherlock pulled the worst grimace he could manage.

"You're such a child" John mocked, winking.

"Shut up. What are you wearing then?" He almost winced at the amount of enthusiasm in his tone. He knew John had noticed.

The army doctor winked in response, before replying in what he obviously thought to be a creepy way, "All will be revealed…" And slinking off to his own room.

When he re-emerged, Sherlock had to clutch at his stomach to stop himself doubling over from laughter.

John had dressed himself in a blue top, black trousers, a long white fake beard, and a pointy red hat.

"You're.. going… as … a gnome?" Sherlock spluttered between gasps for breath.

John just grinned in response, before reaching for the plastic pickaxe he had leant against his leg. "Off we go then!"

"hi - ho." Sherlock replied, and looked shocked when John suddenly wheeled round to face him.

"You've seen Snow White?"

"It was relevant for a case" Sherlock blushed.

John only laughed.

When they finally arrived at the Halloween Party, the hall was already teeming with people. The Yard organised one every year to raise money for children's charities, and there were plenty of small vampires and witches sliding around the floor on their knees. John smiled politely at the guests who greeted them, admiring their various werewolf and nurse costumes, and prodding Sherlock to get a vague response from him.

As soon as he saw Lestrade, Sherlock made a beeline for him.

"Lestrade" the DI almost choked on his drink when he saw him.

"Sherlock, you're here! I never thought I'd see the day when The Great Sherlock Holmes wears a bee costume"

"Blame John" Sherlock huffed, but he grinned at the DI, and Lestrade knew he wasn't _that annoyed _by the turn of events.

"I'll have to buy him a drink later." The inspector mused to himself.

The DI was dressed, quite originally, as an astronaut, and Sherlock could see that the box he was wearing on his head kept slipping awkwardly over his eyes.

"An astronaut?"

Lestrade coughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I always wanted to be one when I was a kid, something a bit exciting y'know? God knows how I ended up stuck with you." He elbowed Sherlock playfully.

"Well we couldn't have you floating off around space now, could we Sherlock?"

Sherlock jumped, surprised, when he saw his brother stood suddenly behind Estrada's elbow. Dressed - rather confusingly - as the moon.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, attempting to hide his attire by folding his arms across his chest.

"I was invited" A raised eyebrow and gesture towards the embarrassed Inspector. Sherlock refrained from gasping in understanding, deciding to merely send a knowing glance at his brother.

"I'll have to get a photo of you, John did better than I expected." Mycroft continued, seemingly unbothered by Sherlock's deductions. Maybe he had planned it. "You wouldn't dare."

There was the sudden flash of a camera. "Too late!" A gnome shouted from behind the camera lens. "That one is going straight on the fridge."

Sherlock got the feeling he'd _never_ live this down.


End file.
